The invention relates to the cooling of turbomachine components. More particularly, the invention relates to internal cooling of gas turbine engine blade and vane airfoils.
A well developed art exists regarding the cooling of gas turbine engine blades and vanes. During operation, especially those elements of the turbine section of the engine are subject to extreme heating. Accordingly, the airfoils of such elements typically include serpentine internal passageways. Exemplary passageways are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,511,309, 5,741,117, 5,931,638, 6,471,479, and 6,634,858 and U.S. patent application publication 2001/0018024A1.
Nevertheless, there remains room for improvement in the configuration of cooling passageways.